


Без лишних слов

by philip_rausch



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Впереди целое лето, которое хочется сделать лучшим в жизни.





	Без лишних слов

**Author's Note:**

> Прямо во время сборов в Лугано перед ЧМ Родригес набил татуировку с портретом матери, которая умерла в ноябре 2015-го.
> 
> Написано в рамках Football Post-World Cup Fest 2018 на diary.ru

Когда Рикардо распускает свой пучок, волосы падают на его лицо, на секунду скрывая. Он редко так делает, обычно наоборот подбирает в хвост, чтобы не мешались, и на просьбу оставить только отмахивается: «Да ну тебя! Неудобно же!» Хотя так ему идёт.

Гранит опускается перед ним на колени, убирает волосы, заглядывая в лицо снизу вверх.

— Устал?

Рикардо кивает, накрывает ладони Гранита своими.

— Немного.

Кожа под плёнкой на внутренней стороне руки горячая, воспалённая, и будет болеть ещё пару дней. Гранит на секунду кладёт на неё ладонь, буквально на мгновение, потом убирает, зная, что все комментарии и вопросы лучше оставить. Это его, личное.

— Хочешь спать?

После сеанса всегда чувствуешь себя немного уставшим. Но Рикардо мотает головой, прикладывается к губам быстрым поцелуем.

— Пока нет.

Тянет к себе, заваливаясь на спину, медленно выдыхает, когда Гранит ложится сверху, наваливаясь, зарываясь пальцами в наконец-то распущенные волосы, перебирая их, гладя, целуя.

— Осторожно с рукой.

— Да.

Кожа под футболкой лишь немногим менее горячая, чем свежая татуировка, и пахнет пряно и тепло. Гранит проводит языком от пояса штанов до пупка, оставляя влажную полосу, заставляя Рикардо вздрогнуть.

Снова губы, от которых никогда не хочется отрываться, снова волосы. И тихое довольное «трахни меня». И из его уст это звучит невозможно возбуждающе. Не исполнить эту просьбу нельзя физически.

Одежда отправляется на пол так быстро, как не собираешься на тренировку, когда понимаешь, что проспал и до начала десять минут. Каждое прикосновение, каждый поцелуй вызывают дрожь и жар. Рикардо особенно податливый, особенно расслабленный в этот раз. Не торопит, не комментирует, не просит больше ничего. Сжимает плечи, хватает за задницу, тихо, сдерживаясь, стонет. Его хочется любить, заниматься с ним любовью бесконечно долго, сходя с ума от нежности, теряя связь с реальностью.

Когда они вдвоём, не существует больше ничего. Только движения в ритме дыхания, взгляды, прикосновения, «люблю тебя» шёпотом и то волшебное наслаждение, какого не испытывал больше никогда и ни с кем, в котором хочется застыть навечно.

Рикардо дышит часто и шумно, обнимает, улыбается потерянной расслабленной улыбкой. Повторяет снова:

— Я люблю тебя.

Эти слова каждый раз кажутся неожиданными и отчасти незаслуженными. И их хочется слышать каждый раз.

Гранит закрывает глаза, целует его медленно, переваливается на бок и обнимает.

— Я тебя тоже, Рики.

В щель в занавесках видно догорающий тичинский закат. Впереди у них Чемпионат Мира. Впереди целое лето, которое хочется сделать лучшим в жизни.

Гранит лежит, перебирая пальцами волосы Рикардо, и тот совершенно не сопротивляется. Тоже улыбается и выдыхает тихо:

— Если тебе так нравится, я постараюсь чаще распускать их.

— Конечно нравится!

— Они мешаются.

— Сегодня же не мешались.

— Сегодня особый случай.

Ощущение счастья и нежности захлёстывает, накрывает с головой. Столько всего, что можно было бы сказать, столько всего, что можно было бы сделать, столько важного и не очень. Мама учила быть искренним и прямым с тем, кого любишь, но Рикардо, он... другой. В нём много тишины, много непонятного и тайного, чем он не считает нужным делиться — и что не считает нужным принимать от других, даже тех, кого любит. И вместо всех истовых «я буду с тобой всегда, сделаю для тебя всё от даже больше» Гранит просто молча обнимает его и целует в висок. Рикардо всё и так знает.


End file.
